Parce que je t'aime
by Elisha Blue
Summary: La fin d'une histoire, une séparation inévitable qui pourtant fut plus douloureuse que ce qu'il eut cru. Se passe peu après la fin du tome dragons contre démons.


Coucou tout le monde!

Bon je commence ce one-shot par le traditionnel blabla de l'auteur, qui sera court ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref, juste pour vous dire que comme le fin mot de l'histoire Tara/Robin se fait atendre et bien j'ai pondu ma propre version de la rupture. Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise.

Ps: si le cœur vous en dit laisser moi un petit mots après qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

* * *

Je me tenais devant la porte, le cœur battant aussi vite que dans la plus intense des batailles. J'avais envies de fuir, de ne pas prononcer les mots que j'avais prévu de dire. Mais il le fallait, pour son bien. Je poussai la porte, entrant dans l'arène.

Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes repliaient sous elle, un coude posé sur un des accoudoirs. Elle lisait un livre dont je ne pus lire le titre car elle le posa à l'instant où elle me vit. Un sourire éclaira son visage, salutation muette emplie de joie.

Mon cœur se serra alors qu'une bouffé d'amour me submergea. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux blond cascadant jusque dans ses hanches, vêtu d'un simple pyjama bleu en soie, sans dentelles ni froufrous inutiles.

Je l'aimais. Plus que ma vie, plus que la terre qui m'avait vu naitre et pourtant elle ne pouvait être à moi. Lissant mes cheveux, geste hérité de mon père, je pris place dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Tara, écoute moi. Je sais que tu vas vouloir m'interrompre mais s'il te plait ne le fait pas. Je me suis engagé sur le navire de mon oncle. Je…je ne reviendrais pas. Je te vois chaque jour être partagée entre mes lèvres et ses bras, je vois ta souffrance sous ton masque joyeux, et cela me tue. Je veux que tu sois heureuse…même si pour cela tu dois être dans les bras d'un autre. Tu ne me reverras jamais, je ne veux pas qu'en me revoyant, même après des années ton amour et ta souffrance se réveille. Mais avant de partir j'aimerais te demander une chose. Embrasse-moi une dernière fois, comme avant. »

Je me tus, laissant le silence s'exprimer et le visage choqué de mon amour se graver dans mon esprit. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillaient, elle tentait sans doute de mettre un sens sur mes paroles, de trouver une logique.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se posta devant moi, également debout. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds au moment même où je me penchais.

Le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau m'emplit, exactement comme autrefois, lorsque nous formions un tous. Elle avait le goût de l'été : soleil, fleur, miel, épices…Elle était délicieuse et si j'avais pu, je ne me serai nourris que de son odeur.

Ses bras autour de mon cou, les miens dans son dos, nous formions à nouveau un seul être…pour la dernière fois.

Je posai ma langue sur sa bouche, frémissant de désir lorsque la sienne se glissa dans ma bouche.

Elle me poussa légèrement, me forçant à m'assoir et prit place sur moi. Non, ça allé trop loin, je ne pouvais pas. Et pourtant je le voulais. Oui je désirai tellement que cet instant sure l'éternité.

Avec regret, je la repoussai, avec, pour seule explication, un mot : « Non ! ». Ignorant son regard blessé, je pris la direction de la porte. Sa main attrapa mon poignet, me forçant à l'arrêt.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Je pourrais te choisir ! Il me faut juste un…

-Non, même si tu me choisissais, cela ne changerait rien, lui n'abandonneras pas. Si je pars c'est parce que je t'aime, parce que je veux ton bonheur. Adieu. »

Et, sans un regard pour elle ni un baiser, ils m'auraient empêché de partir, je franchi la porte, le cœur et l'âme en lambeaux.

Mécaniquement, comme un robot, j'errai dans les couloirs, me dirigeant plus ou moins vers les portes de transferts.

Passant devant un jardin intérieur, je me réjouis de vois tomber la pluie de voir tomber la pluie. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

Planté au milieu du jardin, le visage et le corps ruisselant de pluie et de larmes, je me bannis de l'Empire, à partir de cet instant cet endroit me serrait interdit.

Le visage tournait vers le ciel plombait j'adressai trois mots à l'entité qui, chez nous les elfes, symbolise la Mort. Ses mots étaient moins une prière qu'une invitation et j'espérais qu'elle y répondrait vite. Sans mon amour, mon unique amour, ma vie n'avait plus de sens. A mi vois je répétai mes paroles :

« Je suis prêt. »

* * *

Et voila, une fin un peu triste, enfin à mon avis. Et vous? Vous en avez pensez quoi?


End file.
